


Kitten

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yeah thats basically just it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: "What's behind your back?"





	Kitten

Prince had only seen Anxiety once all day. It had been early in the morning, with Prince just waking up. He'd stepped out of his room to be met with a wide-eyed Anxiety, who had stared at him in shock for a second before dashing to his room. For some reason, his hands were out of Roman's view the entire time.

* * * *

After a while, Prince got bored and wanted attention, so he made his way to his boyfriend's room. He knocked on the door multiple times, but received no answer. Sighing, Roman reached out and opened the door. He cast a glance around the room, but it was empty. Anxiety wasn't in here. Prince frowned; this was where Anxiety spent most of his time, where else would he be? He backed out of the room, still pondering his boyfriend's whereabouts, and turned around only to be met with a shocked Anxiety for the second time that day.

* * * *

"Anxiety! There you are, my love. I've been looking for you!" He beamed. Anxiety forced a smile.

"Oh, that's great, good to see you too, can I get into my room now? Bye Princey." He was shuffling his feet nervously. 

"What? No, don't go!" Roman whined. Anxiety tried to dodge past the royal boy, who shot a hand out and blocked him. "Hey, what's behind your back?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing! Nothing's there! Ok bye Roman, see you later, go now!" Anxiety babbled. Prince smirked and jumped behind Anxiety, looking at what he was hiding.

"... A kitten! Oh my god, that's adorable! It looks like you, all soft and pitch black with big eyes! Aw!" He cooed. Anxiety flushed in embarrassment,

"I found it in the imagination and it wouldn't leave me alone." He mumbled, making Prince laughing.

"I'm definitely calling you Kitten from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
